Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation
October 24, 2014 * October 30, 2014 * December 5, 2014 | genre = Card Battling | rating = 9+ for the following: * Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence * Infrequent/Mild Mature/Suggestive Themes |publisher = Konami Digital Entertainment}} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation is a free-to-play game, playable through iPad, Android tablets or Kindle Fire. It is currently available on iTunes and Google Play but has yet to be released on the Amazon App Store. History During World Championship 2014, a tech demo of this game was first shown and was playable, along with other playable games like Duel Arena, Millennium Duels and World Duel Carnival. On October 24, 2014, this game was released in Canada. One week later, this game was finally released worldwide after the game was release in Canada. Though there are several reports that game can be downloadable, but the account and server in the game is not available. Features * This game is a free to play that offers in-app purchases. * There is a tutorial and a campaign mode, which assist and let new players faces easier opponents. * Contains over 6,000 cards that will be available to collect, with even more to be released in the future. ** A number of cards (named Premium cards) are only available in specific decks/packs as an In-App Purchase. A list of those cards can be found here. * There are weekly challenges where each week allows the opportunity to battle a fresh lineup of progressively more difficult opponents for new cards that can be added to the Deck. * There is an offline & online play that allows all game modes to feature unlimited free play. * One account can be accessed by any supported device. Languages * English * French * German * Italian * Spanish Campaign Classic TéaGardner-DGVG.png |Téa Gardner SolomonMuto-DGVG.png |Solomon Muto WeevilUnderwood-DGVG.png |Weevil Underwood BanditKeith-DGVG.png | Bandit Keith MaximillionPegasus-DGVG.png | Maximillion Pegasus YugiMuto-DGVG.png | Yugi Muto MokubaKaiba-DGVG.png | Mokuba Kaiba DukeDevlin-DGVG.png | Duke Devlin MakoTsunami-DGVG.png | Mako Tsunami SetoKaiba-DGVG.png | Seto Kaiba TristanTaylor-DGVG.png | Tristan Taylor IshizuIshtar-DGVG.png | Ishizu Ishtar Shadi-DGVG.png | Shadi Odion-DGVG.png | Odion MarikIshtar-DGVG.png | Marik Ishtar RebeccaHawkins-DGVG.png | Rebecca Hawkins BakuraRyou-DGVG.png | Bakura Ryou JoeyWheeler-DGVG.png | Joey Wheeler MaiValentine-DGVG.png | Mai Valentine YamiYugi-DGVG.png | Yami Yugi GX ChumleyHuffington-DGVG.png | Chumley Huffington BastionMisawa-DGVG.png | Bastion Misawa ZaneTruesdale-DGVG.png | Zane Truesdale Kagemaru-DGVG.png | Kagemaru SartoriusKumar-DGVG.png | Sartorius Kumar DrVellianCrowler-DGVG.png | Dr. Vellian Crowler JimCrocodileCook-DGVG.png | Jim Crocodile Cook JesseAnderson-DGVG.png | Jesse Anderson ChazzPrinceton-DGVG.png | Chazz Princeton Yubel-DGVG.png | Yubel AdrianGecko-DGVG.png | Adrian Gecko TyrannoHassleberry-DGVG.png | Tyranno Hassleberry AtticusRhodes-DGVG.png | Atticus Rhodes AsterPhoenix-DGVG.png | Aster Phoenix Nightshroud-DGVG.png | Nightshroud BlairFlannigan-DGVG.png | Blair Flannigan AxelBrodie-DGVG.png | Axel Brodie SyrusTruesdale-DGVG.png | Syrus Truesdale AlexisRhodes-DGVG.png | Alexis Rhodes JadenYuki-DGVG.png | Jaden Yuki 5D's MistyTredwell-DGVG.png | Misty Tredwell CarlyCarmine-DGVG.png | Carly Carmine Devack-DGVG.png | Devack Roman-DGVG.png | Roman JackAtlas-DGVG.png | Jack Atlas HunterPace-DGVG.png | Hunter Pace OfficerTetsuTrudge-DGVG.png | Officer Tetsu Trudge KalinKessler-DGVG.png | Kalin Kessler RexGoodwin-DGVG.png | Rex Goodwin Aporia-DGVG.png | Aporia SherryLeblanc-DGVG.png | Sherry Leblanc Sayer-DGVG.png | Sayer BoltTanner-DGVG.png | Bolt Tanner Greiger-DGVG.png | Greiger Zone-DGVG.png | Zone Luna-DGVG.png | Luna Leo-DGVG.png | Leo AkizaIzinski-DGVG.png | Akiza Izinski CrowHogan-DGVG.png | Crow Hogan YuseiFudo-DGVG.png | Yusei Fudo ZEXAL CaswellFrancis-DGVG.png | Caswell Francis NelsonAndrews-DGVG.png | Nelson Andrews Dextra-DGVG.png | Dextra Trey-DGVG.png | Trey KiteTenjo-DGVG.png | Kite Tenjo ToriMeadows-DGVG.png | Tori Meadows Nistro-DGVG.png | Nistro Quattro-DGVG.png | Quattro Quinton-DGVG.png | Quinton Astral-DGVG.png | Astral RioKastle-DGVG.png | Rio Kastle FlipTurner-DGVG.png | Flip Turner DrFaker-DGVG.png | Dr. Faker Vetrix-DGVG.png | Vetrix Vector-DGVG.png | Vector BronkStone-DGVG.png | Bronk Stone CathyKatherine-DGVG.png | Cathy Katherine AnnaKaboom-DGVG.png | Anna Kaboom ReginaldKastleShark-DGVG.png | Reginald Kastle [Shark] YumaTsukumo-DGVG.png | Yuma Tsukumo Decks Achievements Updates The game now has been updated to version 1.0. This is the list of the following things. * Improved overall stability and a variety of bug fixes. * The price of standard Bonus Boosters has been reduced from 1,000 to 600 and the Bundle has been reduced from 10,000 to 6,000. * Leaderboards have been fixed * Issues with the Friends List have been fixed. * The easy opponents in the Classic Stage of Campaign Mode are even easier to beat. Bugs * When you play "Soul Release" and select more than 3 cards, the game will crash. External links * yugioh-card.com/en/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * itunes.apple.com/ca/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation iTunes Canada app page * itunes.apple.com/us/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation iTunes United States app page * konami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=fr Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=it Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=es Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * facebook.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation References Duel Generation, Yu-Gi-Oh!